


Mystery Sins

by DavidIsASnack (SincerelyKleinman)



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Solo, Trans Arthur, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vouyerism, arthur getting off to lewis, lewis getting off to arthur, lots of stuff in the back of the van, vivi getting off to the two of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyKleinman/pseuds/DavidIsASnack
Summary: Collection of my Mystery Skulls smut fics~Feel free to comment any requests you have.





	1. Solo Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur has some fun in the back of the van.

The radio played quietly as Arthur reclined in the backseat of his van. It was a particularly exhausting day; after Vivi running him to every book store in town to find a specific tome and desperately trying to keep her and Mystery out of trouble, it was nice to finally get to relax. 

 

Dare he even mention Lewis?

 

Lewis with his charming smile and heartfelt laughter. It seemed like the guy always knew exactly what to say in every situation. Vivi could be wild, but Lewis always made her a bit easier to manage.

 

She was so lucky. 

 

He wished Lewis would look at him the way he looked at her. He wanted to be the one Lewis would lift up in his strong arms. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair and feel his strong shoulders. And,  _ god _ his muscles and his broad chest. Arthur wanted to feel every inch of that man.

 

He bit his lip as his fingers danced along the edge of his jeans. He could feel himself throbbing, and no one was expecting him to be anywhere or anything like that. He was just supposed to watch the van while the others investigated the lake house.  It surely wouldn’t be an issue if he rubbed one out real quick, right?

 

With his mind made up, Arthur pushed his jeans down to his knees, his fingertips trailing along his thigh teasingly. He wondered how Lewis would touch him. He’d probably tease him first, get him all hot and bothered and begging for more. Arthur bit his lip, one hand reaching under his shirt to play with a pierced nipple. He moaned lowly, rubbing his thighs together as he pictured Lewis peppering his neck with gentle kisses. He bet Lewis would bite him, sucking a big purple hickey right above his collarbone. He was so sweet, but he doubted he was at all innocent. 

 

With that thought in mind, Arthur slipped a hand between his legs, a breathy sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed his fingers against his clit. Lewis would probably know exactly how to touch him. He moved slowly in a circular motion, adding a light pressure.  He tilted his head back, moaning at the sensations. It’d been a while since the last time he’d got off, and this felt amazing.

 

“M-mm.. Lewis..” If only Lewis could see him now, moaning his name as he pleasured himself. Arthur could picture his deep red blush so clearly. “F-fuck, I want you..”

 

Arthur added more pressure, moving his fingers faster. He was almost dripping from how wet he was. He trailed his hand from his chest to his mouth, biting down on one of his knuckles to try and keep his moans down. “Th-that’s right Lewis, J-just like that..”

 

He thought about what Lewis’ cock would look like. He liked to think it was big and thick. He wanted to see it erect and leaking.

 

He wanted it inside of him.

 

“P-please Lewis..”  He moved his fingers lower, moaning as he slipped one inside easily. He was so wet, soon adding a second finger as he thrusted them in and out of himself. He picked up the pace a bit, arching his back as he curled his fingers over his sweet spot. “R-right there, oh my god!”

 

He slammed his fingers against his spot over and over again. He pictured Lewis above him, his hands gripping his hips as he pounded him into the backseat of his van. He wanted to feel that huge cock stretching him open, filling him up so good. “S-So close..”

 

He wanted Lewis to bury his face in Arthur’s neck and whisper sweet, dirty things to him. He’d tell him how good he felt and how cute he was and how he’d been wanting him for so long. “O-oh my god I’m gonna cum I’mgonnacum!”

 

Arthur arched his back, both hands slamming over his mouth to stifle his moans as his orgasm hit him in waves. His thighs shook violently, a large wet stain spreading across his car upholstery. 

 

He laid there for a few minutes, spent and satisfied for the time being. He pulled his jeans back up as he heard voices approach, sitting up just in time for Vivi to enter the van.

 

“Another dead end; talk about a waste of time. Let’s check out the next lead on our list!” She bounced excitedly into the middle front seat.

 

Lewis smiled, that angelic laugh gracing Arthur’s ears once more. “Maybe we’ll save it for tomorrow, Vivi. Arthur looks a bit tired.”


	2. Lewthur - Van Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Arthur have a quick fuck in the back of the van.

“Vivi’s gonna be looking for us soon, so we gotta make this quick.” Arthur was giddy as he climbed into the van, Lewis right behind him. He reclined against the back seat, wasting absolutely no time as he grabbed Lewis by his tie and pulled him down on top of him. He attacked his lips hungrily with his own, a low moan in the back of his throat.

 

Lewis pulled up with a smirk, hands making quick work of Arthur’s jeans. “Someone’s definitely impatient.”

 

“Says the guy skipping straight to the good part-” Arthur’s teasing was cut off with a gasp as Lewis slipped his fingers between his thighs.

 

“You’re right, I should take my time with this. You’re already so wet” Lewis lifted Arthur’s hips as he rolled his tongue over his clit.

 

“”F-Fuck, Lewis!” Arthur arched his back as Lewis lapped messily between his legs. His face flushed a deep red. If they had more time, Arthur would push him over and ride Lewis’ face until he came, but they’d have to skip the foreplay for now if they wanted to get to the main event. “W-we don’t have the time for teasing babe, come on.”

 

Lewis nodded, hands expertly working on his belt as he positioned himself between Arthur’s legs. He shoved his pants down mid-thigh before letting Arthur wrap his legs around his hips. He positioned himself at his entrance, grunting as he pushed inside that wet heat. “Fuck, that’s good..”

 

Arthur’s head snapped back as the other filled him, a loud moan rolling off his tongue as Lewis stretched him open with his huge cock. “O-oh god!”

 

Lewis gripped Arthur’s hips roughly as he pounded into him, building up a hard, fast pace. It was raw, and dirty, and quick, but it was exactly what they needed right now. He growled lowly, living for every lewd sound Arthur made. He loved how the other just lost himself, pleas and praises cascading from his lips as he begged for more, harder, faster; he cried out when Lewis hit that spot deep inside of him that made his whole body turn to putty in his hands. “L-Lewis please, I’m close!”

 

Lewis grinned as he looked down at Arthur’s desperate expression. “I bet you wanna cum, don’t you?” Lewis spread the other’s legs wider.

 

“Y-yes! Yes, p-please make me cum!” Lewis rubbed Arthur’s clit as he spread his legs even more, getting the perfect angle to hit his sweet spot dead on with every thrust. From the outside, the van was visibly shaking from how hard Lewis was fucking Arthur into that back seat.

 

“Come on, baby. Cum for me.” Lewis mumbled low encouragements and praises as he started to feel himself get close.

“Fuck, Lewis! I-I’m c-c-cumming!” Lewis kept thrusting as Arthur came all over his cock, his thin body convulsing in ecstasy.

 

“Arthur, I’m close.” Lewis warned, the other’s expression orgasmic all on it’s own.

 

“C-cum inside me..” He begged, and Lewis couldn’t stop himself from complying. With an animalistic grunt Lewis came hard inside Arthur, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep himself steady.

 

All was silent for a moment before Lewis pulled out, his face a bright red, “Th-this was a bad idea; how are we supposed to clean this up before Vivi comes back?” 

  
Arthur could feel his own face flush as realization dawned on him. “Fuck, I didn’t think of that.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to throw me any requests you have.


	3. Vivi Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi's getting ready for bed when she hears something strange in the next room over.

It was a long day of cryptid hunting and Vivi was absolutely exhausted. They’d been tracking down this same mysterious creature for a few days now, and the trail seemed to have run completely cold. It was frustrating to say the least, but hopefully she could get a full night’s rest and be ready to face the case head on tomorrow.

 

She changed into some comfortable sleep clothes, a blue tank top and a pair of shorts with a little paw print pattern dotting them. Finally comfortable enough to relax, she snuggled into bed, pulling her blankets up around her as her head hit the pillow.

 

The sound of creaking bed springs confused her. 

 

She sat up, looking around the room. Sometimes Mystery liked to snuggle up to her at night, but he was nowhere to be seen. She listened carefully as the sound continued, getting louder.

 

_ “O-oh my god.. Lewis!” _

 

Vivi’s face twisted into a look of horror and surprise as she realized what she was hearing. She flushed a deep red, not really sure what she should do in this situation.

 

_ “F-Fuck, you’re tight..” _

 

She could feel arousal stirring inside her, Arthur’s moans making it hard to ignore. Tentatively, Vivi trailed a hand along her soft stomach, biting her lip as she reach up and squeezed one of her breasts.

 

_ “S-so good p-please..” _

 

She moaned as she rolled her thumb against a raised nipple, her face red and guilt bubbling inside her. She shouldn’t be doing this; Arthur and Lewis were her friends.

 

_ “Harder! Harder! Y-yes!” _

 

She could feel herself throbbing. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to ignore how badly she wanted to touch herself.   
  
_ “Arthur, be quiet. Vivi’s in the next room.” _

 

_ “I’m s-sorry you just feel s-so good…” _

 

She gasped, enjoying the sound of her name in Lewis’ lust-laden voice a little too much. She reached one hand between her thighs. It’d been a long time since she’d done anything like this, not usually one for thinking about sex much. She let out a low whine as she rutted her hips, humping her own hand through her shorts.

 

_ “Don’t stop, don’t stop o-oh my god!” _

 

“O-oh god.” Vivi didn’t want to resist anymore. She slipped her hand under her shorts, pressing her fingers against her clit.

 

_ “Th-thats right.. Take it you fucking slut..” _

 

Vivi had to slam her hand over her mouth to stop the loud moan that tried desperately to escape. She added more pressure, moving her fingers in a circular motion as she moved her hips. 

 

_ “Lewis f-fuck.. I love your cock..” _

 

Vivi wanted to know what that felt like. She wished she could see them. She wondered what position they were in; she wanted to know what Lewis’ looked like slamming into Arthur over and over again. She bet Arthur had the most orgasmic facial expressions. 

 

She pushed a finger inside herself, head tilting back as she moaned. Her other hand kept rubbing her clit as she moved her finger in and out.

 

_ “R-Right there! Right there oh my god!” _

 

“M-mmm..” Vivi added a second finger, arching her back and lifting her hips to try and get deeper. She curled her fingers upward, body spasming as she rubbed them against her sweet spot. “Y-yes there!”

 

_ “F-fuck, like that?” _

 

“J-just like that!” Vivi moaned, thrusting three fingers in and out, moving faster as she heard the headboard in the next room slamming into the wall.

 

_ “Yes! P-please Lewis I’m so close!” _

 

Vivi wished she had more than just her fingers. She wanted to feel Lewis’ cock hard and throbbing inside her.

 

_ “F-fuck Arthur, say my name again.” _

  
_ “L-Lewis! Lewis p-lease I’m gonna cum!” _   
  
“Lewis! I-I’m cumming!” Vivi’s thighs shook as she came, her whole body convulsing as she lost herself in her orgasm. All the sounds from the other room became white noise as she leaked all over her fingers and thighs. After lying there blissfully satisfied for a few minutes, Vivi heard Arthur moaning.    
  
_ “Y-Yeah, sure I could go another round.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to smash that kudos button and leave a comment if you wanna request something <3


	4. Lewis Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sends Lewis a lewd video by mistake.

Lewis cracked his neck as he reclined against his headboard, a brand new book in his lap just waiting to dazzle his mind with horror and fantasy.  As much as he loved hanging out with Arthur and Vivi, it was nice having some time to himself once in a while.

 

Just as he was about to open his book to page one, his phone buzzed on his nightstand. Lewis sighed, hoping it wasn’t his mother asking him to pick up an extra shift on his day off. He smiled fondly when he saw he’d received a text from Arthur. He was probably begging for Lewis to save him from whatever crazy shenanigans Vivi was attempting to drag him on. As fun as joining their adventure sounded, Lewis was ready for an easy day today. He picked up his phone, prepared to decline Arthur’s pleas.

 

One eyebrow shot up quizzically as he saw a video attachment and nothing else. It wasn’t unusual for Arthur to send him funny videos or pictures he’d found, but he usually sent them with some kind of message or context. Shrugging it off, Lewis tapped to open the attachment. 

 

This better be a really good meme.

 

_ “Oh my god oh my god fuck yes!” _

 

Lewis almost dropped his phone onto his hardwood floors, catching it with quick reflexes as his heart hammered in his chest. On screen, Arthur sat in his computer chair completely naked, legs spread wide as he fucked himself with a large toy. His eyes were trained directly on the camera,  face flushed as he moaned whorishly. 

 

Lewis quickly closed the video, his own face burning as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Surely Arthur hadn’t meant to send that to him, right? It had to have been an accident! 

 

As if on queue, Lewis’ text tone rang out again, and then another few times in quick succession. 

 

**A: Oh my god please delete that!!!** ****  
  


**A: That was supposed to send to someone else!!**

 

**A: I’m so sorry holy shit!**

 

An accident, just like Lewis had figured. He didn’t want Arthur to actually die of embarrassment, so he figured fibbing a little wouldn’t hurt.

 

**L: It’s okay, I didn’t even open it.**   
  
Lewis bit his lip as he contemplated his next move. He was just curious, is all. What Arthur didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. He quickly saved the video to his phone before deleting Arthur’s text and sending him a screenshot.

 

**L: See, deleted. Nothing to worry about**

 

**A: Thank fucking christ oh my god.**

 

Lewis waited a minute, but Arthur didn’t respond after that. 

 

He was a bad friend. A terrible terrible friend. 

 

He pulled the video back up, feeling dirty and a bit on edge as he resumed it from where he’d left off.

 

Arthur’s whole body seemed to shiver as he thrusted the toy in and out of himself, sweat glistening on his freckled skin as the filthiest words spilled from his lips.

 

_ “God, I want you so bad. I bet you’re way bigger than this toy.” _ Despite the way his body spasmed, Arthur kept his eyes trained on the camera, speaking directly to the viewer. 

 

Lewis could feel his pants growing tighter, the guilt swirling around in his stomach quickly overcome by lust. He’d never seen Arthur like this before. The sight of him pleasuring himself, desperately begging to be fucked; it was almost too much for him to handle.

 

Lewis’ cock twitched as Arthur chuckled on screen, his eyes glazed over as they seemed to stare right into Lewis’ own.  _ “I bet you’re good and hard now, aren’t you?” _ He teased, biting his lip to suppress a moan.  _ “Wonder how long you’d last fucking my tight little pussy.” _

 

He could resist any longer. With a low moan, Lewis freed his cock from his sweatpants, eyes glued to his phone as he stroked himself. He could remember the last time anything had turned him on this much.

 

_ ”I-I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer here..” _ Arthur let out what could only be described as a whine, moving the toy faster as got closer to that sweet release.

 

“F-Fuck,  Arthur..” Lewis panted, twisting his wrist slightly as he slid his hand up and down his hard length. He’d never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Arthur in this moment. He wanted to pin him to that computer chair and fuck his god damn brains out. 

 

_ “I-I’m gonna cum!” _ Arthur’s hips jerked as he came, legs shaking as his fluids dripped down his thighs. 

 

The video ended shortly after, but Lewis was definitely not finished yet. He started the video from the beginning, cock twitching in interest at the sound of Arthur’s whorish moans. He laid back against his headboard, spitting messily into the palm of his hand before wrapping it around his thick cock. His breath was heavy and labored as he stroked himself quickly, unable to get enough of how easily that toy slid in and out of Arthur’s wet entrance. He wanted to leave dark finger-shaped bruises on those freckled thighs. Fuck; Arthur would probably be so beautifully tight around him. 

 

Low grunts and moans rolled off Lewis’ tongue as he got closer to finishing, his imagination running wild. He thought of Arthur pinned under him, begging for his cock with those pleading desperate eyes. He wanted to satisfy him completely; make him cum over and over again until he couldn’t even remember his own name, only Lewis’.

 

With a choked gasp, Lewis came hard over his own hand, chest heaving as he came down from his high. 

 

He closed the video on his phone, trying to ignore the guilt settling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
Though, as Lewis tried to clear his mind, a thought occurred to him.

 

If the video was sent to him by mistake; who was it intended for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably be writing a part 2 for this one so stay tuned and remember to comment if you have any requests!


End file.
